Austin and Ally Pregnacy Story
by BubblyPrincess
Summary: This story is about how a singer, and a songwriter falls in love, their friends are going threw some stuff, and their ex's have secrets that no one even knew before! More Romance along, the way and absolutely more drama, friendship, and more being their for each other! Who ends up being pregnact? Who has the biggest secret in the story! Which ones love and which ones suffer!


Chapter 1

*Austin comes into sonic boom*

Ally: Hey Austin! What are you doing here you're supposed to be on a date with kira…..

Austin: She said she had to cancel something was wrong with her dad and had to go check up on him.

Ally: O...So how about I close up the shop and we can finish the song?

Austin: Ok I will be upstaires

*Trish walks in*

Trish: Hey ally did you tell austin you had a crush on him?

Ally: Not yet Trish keep it down, I don't want austin to know yet!

Trish: Okay, Okay, have you seen Trent lately I have not seen him since last week!

Ally: No but everything will be fine I'm sure.

Trish: Where is Dez?

Ally: In L.A shooting a new movie for Zaliens 15

Trish: Wow Dez is getting really serious about this!

Ally: I know right!

Trish: Well I got to get back to work!

Trish: Bye

Ally: Bye

*Ally goes upstaires and sees Austin sad texting on his phone*

Ally: Austin are you ok?

Austin: Yea Totally! *He smiles at her*

Austin: It's just that kira is not responding!

Ally: She will! She's maybe just Busy!

Austin: Right let's just work on the song!

*They both play the piano and sing*

*There hands touch and they look at each other*

*she smiles*

Ally: Well I better get back to work

Austin: See u down there

*Austin thinks he may be in love with Ally*

Chapter 2

*Dez come back from L.A in the food court looking at his movie*

*He sees Trent kissing Kira*

Dez: How am I going to tell Austin and Trish!

*Dez leaves the food court*

Trent: How about we go to my place?

Kira: I told Austin I would meet him at mini's

Trent: Ok well see ya later and last night was good hope we can do it again.

Kira: We will

Trent: Watts that supposed to mean?

Kira: You will see

*Austin is at Mini's*

Austin: Hey kira Ready to order

Kira: Look Austin, we can't be together anymore I am dating someone else sorry! *Tries to kiss him*

Austin: Fine I don't want to see you again

Kira: Austin don't be like that we can be friends

Austin: Let me go! *Austin walks away*

*Austin walks into sonic boom*

Ally: Hey Austin you ok?

Austin: No kira just broke up with me she was cheating on me!

Ally: Austin I am so sorry to hear that

*She hugs Him*

Austin: Well I had a reserved dinner for me and kira want to be my date

Ally: I would love to!

Austin: Cool, I will pick you up at 8:00

Ally: Ok meet me at sonic boom

Austin: Alright

Chapter 3

*Trish rings Trent doorbell*

*Trent opens the door*

Trent: Hey Babe

Trish: Where have you been I havent seen you since last week?

Trent: o I was sick just went to the doctor today, he said I could not leave the house

Trish: Oh *Trish Kisses Trent*

Trent: *Kisses her back* Are u ready?

Trish: Yea I am

*They have s** on his couch*

12 mins later…

Trish: That was fun but I got to go home I got work in the morning

Trent: Ok see you later babe

4 Hours Later

*the doorbell rings*

*Trent answers it*

Trent: Hey Dez

Dez: Save it Trent! I saw you kissing kira at the food court

Trent: Yup she is sexy right

Dez: That's not the point

Dez: Trish will be mad and devastated

Trent: She won't As long as we don't tell her!  
*Trent slams the door in dez face*

Chapter 4

*It's 8:00pm*

Ally: Where is he?

*Austin come into sonic boom with roses*

*Ally turns around*

Ally's Outfit=

Ally: Austin you shouldn't have!

Austin: You look great!

Ally: Thanks you too!

Austin: Ready to go?

Ally: Yea

*They go to the restaurant*

*order*

*eat*

*Austin drives her to her house*

*He gets out of the car and opens the door for her*

Ally: Thanks Austin

Austin: Ur Welcome

*He walks her to her front door*

Ally: Tonight was Awesome

Austin: yea, I hope we can do it again?

*He leans in...and Kisses her for 3 minutes*

*She opens the door*

Ally: My dad is on a trip!

*They go upstaires and have s**!

Next Day

*Dez walks into sonic boom*

Ally: Dez I have not seen you in 2 months how was the movie?

Dez: Great! *Dez hugs Ally*

Dez: Where are Trish and Austin?

Ally: Upstaires talking about Austin's next performance

Dez: Well I have something to tell you all something, good and bad!

Ally: Ok

Dez: I saw Trent and kira kissing in the food court!

Ally: WHAT! *Suprised

Ally: That's why kira broke up with austin because she was dating trent!

Dez: Yea

Ally: But Trent is still dating Trish and now cheating!

Ally: What a jerk!

Dez: Yea, I know right, so I went to his house to tell him I saw them and he just slammed the door in my face and said she was sexy! When I said that's not the point I said trish will be devastated he said *In trent's voice* As long as we don't tell her!

Ally: Omg, but we still have to tell trish!

Dez: Right let's go!  
*Ally and Dez go upstairs in the practice room*

Austin: DEZ WAT UPPP

Trish: Hey Dez, how was Zaliens 15?

Dez: WAT UPPP AUSTIN! Oh and trish it was awesome I have Bad news!

Trish: It can't be that bad

Ally: I can't listen to this

*Ally walks out*

Trish: What was that about?

Dez: I saw Trent and Kira kissing in the food court!  
Trish: What! He told me that he was sick and had to stay! I guess they were dating for a week cause that's how long I have not seen him! WHAT A JERK!

Austin: That's why kira broke up with me! They are both, lying, insane, stupid people

Trish: Now i am going to have to deal with him my whole life!

Dez and Austin: What do you mean?

Trish: I am pregnact with HIS baby!

Trish: We did it yesterday and I took a test then….

Dez: Ok that's all we need to know!  
*Trish cries*

Austin: Trish it will be fine! I am going to give trent a piece of my mind and beat his ass!

Trish: No Austin it's not worth it lets just forget it!

Austin: Fine!

Chapter 5

*Trish walks into sonic boom*

Trish: Hey Ally

Ally: Hey Trish: I heard you were pregnant!

Trish: Yea the baby is not due for another 9 months

Ally: Did you tell your mom?

Trish: No

Ally: Have you spoken to Trent?

Trish: No I am trying to avoid him!

Ally: That's good he does not deserve you!

Ally: Me and Austin are dating now!  
Trish: Ally that's great you guys are perfect for each other!

Ally: Yea I know right!

Trish: Well I am going to go tell my mom about my pregnancy!

Ally: Ok good luck trish!

Trish: Thanks Bye!

*Trish goes home*

*Ally's Dad walks in*

Mr. Dawson: Hi Honey

Ally: Hey Dad! I missed you so much!

Mr. Dawson: So how has the store been?

Ally: Great we have a total of $93

Mr. Dawson: Great hun

Ally: Dad I have good news and Bad news

Mr. Dawson: Spill

Ally: Well trish is pregnant

Mr. Dawson: Well we are going to hope the best for her, and support her!

Ally: Good News Me and Austin are dating!

Mr. Dawson: Honey, I am happy for you!

Mr. Dawson: o and your mother and I are getting married again!  
Ally: OMG DAD THATS GREAT NEWS!

Mr. Dawson: Tomorrow were going out for breakfast!

Ally: Ok love you! Going to go shopping and get a gift for mom!

Mr. Dawson: Ok I will close up the shop!  
Ally: Thanks

Chapter 6

*Trish walks into the house*

Trish: Mom

Ms. Delarosa: Yes Honey

Trish: We need to talk!

Ms. Delarosa: Okay

Trish: I am pregnant

*Ms. Delarosa laughs*

Ms. Delarosa: Your joking right

Trish: No mom i am serious

Trish: Are you going to kick me out

Ms. Delarosa: No sweetie I love you and I want the best for you!

Trish: Thanks Mom I love you too!

Ms. Delarosa: Who is the father?

Trish: Trent! But I never want to see him again, he cheated on me!

Ms. Delarosa: Sweetie everything is going to be fine! So since the baby is not due for another 9 months let's look at some adoption places!

Trish: Wait What!

Ms. Delarosa: Adoption! Sweetie you're 17 years old you're not going to be like one of those girls who get pregnant and drop everything!

Trish: No, I want my baby! I can do this without both of you I am going to lay down!

Ms. Delarosa: TRISH! YOU LIVE IN MY HOUSE U LIVE BY MY RULES IF YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY GET OUT NOW!

Trish: FINE! I hate my life!

*Trish packs up all her stuff and goes to a hotel*

Chapter 7

Next Morning

*Ms. Dawson comes into sonic boom*

Ally: MOM

Ms. Dawson: sweetie I miss you so much

*They hug*

Ms. Dawson: Ok sweetie ready to Go?

Ally: First me and Dad have a surprise for you!

*Ally gives her a Box with a necklace that has a picture with Mr. Dawson, Ms Dawson and ally inside of it!*

Ms. Dawson: Aww I love it! The best present ever!

*They go to breakfast*

*then they come back home and someone rings the doorbell*

*Ms. Dawson opens the door*

Ms. Dawson: Hi Trish

Trish: Hi Ms. dawson I did not know you were back in Miami

Ms. Dawson: Actually I live here me and Lester are getting married in 3 months

Trish: That's Awesome! Can I come in?

Ms. Dawson: Sure, Ally is upstairs in her room on the phone with Austin!

Trish: Thanks

*Trish goes upstairs in ally's room*

Ally: Austin I'm going to have to call you back!

Ally: Trish are you ok?

Trish: yea

Ally: How did it go with your mom yesterday?

Trish: I told her and she was good with it and would support!

Ally: That's great news

Trish: But told me to give the baby up for adoption once it is born!  
Ally: That's Horrible

Trish: I know right, so i said no and she kicked me out!

Ally: You can stay in my room, in my house with me and my parents!

Trish: Thanks ally you're a great friend!

Ally: I will call Austin and Dez to help you move your stuff in!

Trish: Okay

*Austin and Dez moves trish's stuff into Ally's Room*

Austin: Well thats all your things!

Trish: Thanks Austin n Dez ur the best!

Austin: No problem anything for u guys.

Dez: Exactly were here for you all!

Ally: Aww your're so sweet!

*Austin and Ally kiss*

Trish: well….

Ally: O Sorry trish!

Austin: Ally want to go work on a Love Song?

Ally: Sure! Trish will you be fine by yourself?

Trish: Yea! You guys go ahead I am going to unpack my stuff!

Ally: Okay! Good Luck!

*Austin and Ally go to Sonic Boom*

*They go upstairs*

Austin: So I think the song should be about Love!

Ally: I was thinking the same thing!

*Austin sings with her*

Ally: The song sounds GREAT!

Austin: Yea I can't wait to perform it!

Austin: Jimmy is going to love it!  
Austin: We should do a duet?

Ally: I don't know

Austin: Ally u can do it! Your going to be right besides me!

Ally: You know what! Your right! I am going to do it!

*They both hug*

*Ally kisses Austin*

*Austin and Ally have s** in the practice room*

Chapter 8

*Kira is at the doctor's office*

*Trent walks up*

Trent: Hey baby everything fine?

Kira: Yea just at the doctor!

Trent: You're not pregnant is u?

Kira: yea I am!

Trent: Tell me you're joking?

Kira: What did u think i called you here for?

Trent: I don't know

Trent: It can't be mines?

Kira: It is yours!

Trent: You dated Austin right?

Kira: Yea! Why?

Trent: Say it is his!

Kira: But it's yours!

Trent: So!

Kira: I'm out of here!

*Kira bumps into trish*

Trish: Kira what are you doing here?

Kira: None of your business!

*Kira walks out*

Trent: Hey Babe

Trish: What are you doing here?

Trent: o I had another appointment from the doctor!

Trish: You can stop lying, I know that you and kira are dating and have been having s**

Trent: Who told you that?

Trish: Dez!  
Trent: He is a liar!

Trish: Whatever!

*Trent leaves*

*Kira goes to get a FAKE letter saying that the baby she has is Austin's baby, with a positive DNA test!*

Chapter 9

*Austin and Ally are at school*

*They are sitting at a table*

Ally: So you think you're going to pass your test?

Austin: No! This stuff is pointless

Ally: Just try we have been practicing all day yesterday!

Austin: I know it's just that…

*Austin's phone gets a text*

*Austin picks it up* *he looks at it*

Ally: Who is that your new girlfriend? *Ally laughs*

Austin: Smiles but hides the text from her!

*Ally looks at him*

*She tries to take the phone*

*Austin tries to hold onto it*

*Ally get the phone*

Ally: Why is kira sending you sexy photos?

Austin: I don't know *Says in a low voice*

Ally: I'm going to kill her!

*Austin pulls ally*

Austin: It's not worth it! Don't give her the satisfaction!

Ally: Are u sure?

Austin: I'm going to take care of it!

Ally: Okay *Kisses Him* Bye

*Austin walks up to kira at school*

Kira: Hey did u get my text?

Austin: Yea, you have to stop sending me these sexy photos!

Kira: You don't like them?

Austin: I do, but I have a girlfriend!

Kira: I don't care! Look if you change your mind meet me in the bolier room at 4:00pm after school for a sexy session!

*Kira walks away*

*Austin looks at her*

Chapter 10

*Trish is tutoring Austin in the hallways for his math test*

*Kira goes to her locker and looks at austin*

*Austin smiles back at her*

Trish: Austin, look your never going to get this if you don't pay attention!

*Kira walks over to trish and austin*

Kira: I will give u a math problem!

Kira: The zipper on my hoodie is stuck! Fix it!

*Austin zips her hoodie slowly while looking at her boobs*

Kira: Thanks! *Kira walks away*

Trish: Kira is a slut! Like why are you hooking up with other's girls boyfriends

Austin: She asked me to the boiler room!

Trish: That the place where students have s** down there!

Austin: Yea, at 4:00pm

Trish: Are u going?

Austin: I don't know what about ally?

Trish: It's your choice!

*Trish gets up and walks away*

Chapter 11

*Austin gets done with his math test*

*Starts to walk out of the school*

*Looks at his phone*

*It's 3:56*

*Austin starts to walk home*

*Kira is surprised he is not coming so she went to his house*

*kira rings the doorbell*

*Austin opens the door*

Austin: What are you doing here?

*Kira walks in*

Kira: You did not come so here I am!

Austin: Let's go to my room!

*They are in his room*

Kira: I am pregnant with your baby!

Austin: I know I used protection!

Kira: This envelope says otherwise!

*Austin takes the envelope*

Austin: This is impossible I know I used protection with ally and kira!

Kira: Ally is not the one for you! Besides you know I am sexy!

*Ally and Trish are in Ally's room*


End file.
